


Images of Her [art and banner]

by AurumCalendula



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Kaia and Claire in the diner.





	Images of Her [art and banner]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [images of her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944882) by [smudgythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts). 



> Drawn for the 2018 Wayward Sisters Big Bang!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A masterpost of the art and fic can be found on tumblr [here](https://aurumcalendula.tumblr.com/post/177917124415/title-images-of-her-author-harplesscastiel) and a rebloggble version of the art is [here](https://aurumcalendula.tumblr.com/post/177917322260/drawing-of-kaia-and-claire-for-harplesscastiels)


End file.
